It has long been known that intense light can be used to optically pump lasers. However, typical optical pumping arrangements have resulted in laser systems that are too large, too awkward, or too inconvenient to take seriously as portable. For example, some prior art "portable" lasers rely on electricity as the ultimate source of power for the laser, forcing the user to stay connected to a source of electricity. While portable sources of electricity are available, such as batteries and storage capacitors, they are typically too heavy, too large, or too short-lived to be practical.
I have devised an optically pumped laser that is independent of electricity, lightweight, compact, and portable. The laser is rapid acting, reliable, and conveniently handled by a human like a small arm, such as a hand gun, rifle, or shotgun, to provide an effective and practical laser gun.